Alex One Year later
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: This is going to be a story about Alex a year after the accident in the episode “Let it Snow”.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a story about Alex a year after the accident in the episode "Let it Snow". Most of this story will be told from Alex's point of view with flashbacks to the accident and some other things that happened during the last year.

Hey I'm Alex Taggert and I'm 17 years old, but I almost didn't make it there, you see I was in a fairly serious accident about a year ago. I ended up going to a party with some my friends, my Mom, Sam Taggert, had originally said I couldn't go but her boyfriend, Tony Gates, who we were living with said it was ok for me and his adopted daughter Sarah to go as we had both finished our homework. I had a fairly good time at the party even though I was one of the few people not drinking alcohol, you see I'm a diabetic and drinking alcohol isn't really good for me, also my Dad was an alcoholic and I don't really want to end up like him.

Oh yeah I guess I should give you a little more back story on me. First off my Mom was 15 when she had me, yup you read that right, and I was no accident either with some high school boyfriend, nope my Mom was raped by my Dad. For some reason she decided to keep me and go off with Steve, her parents completely disowned her and so I have never met my Grandparents. My mom dropped out of school and collected welfare. When I was about 6 years old my Mom started going to nursing school well I was in school. When I was 8 years old I was diagnosed with type 1 Diabetes. For the next few years we moved from city to city to avoid my Dad as he would get drunk and abuse my Mom. When I was 12 we ended up in Chicago and so far this is the city that we have spent the most time in. A lot has happened well we have been here my Mom started dating this guy Kovach from Croatia, but my Dad should up again and tried to take me away from Mom.

A couple of years later when I was 14 I did something really stupid I ran away from home to find my Dad as he had told me he was working in Colorado. Mom and Kovach ended up finding me at a hospital there. I found out he had lied to me and was in prison there. About a year later Steve got transferred to the Illinois sate Penitentiary he ended up coming up with this elaborate scheme for us to be a family again. He kidnapped me and my Mom and planed to drive to Canada. Well we were stopped for the night my Dad shot his accomplices and tried to rape my Mom again. My Mom ended up shooting him and killing him. This really shook me up because I couldn't believe my Mom could do something like that and my Dad was gone, for some strange reason I didn't really miss him much maybe I realized when he kidnapped me how much of a jerk he was. He knew nothing about me; my Mom had to make him stop at a pharmacy to pick up diabetic supplies. Somehow I just ended up getting really depressed over this and did some stupid things like stealing my Mom and someone she worked with' s credit cards, setting fire to an apartment. After all that my Mom put me in to an instantiation to get help.

After I got out of it life returned to some what normal. I ended up not going back to the private school I was going to before and just went to a regular public High School; it was also the same school that Sarah went to. Around this time my Mom started dating Tony and we ended up moving in with them. So now you have my entire back story I gong to tell you a little more about the night I almost died.


	2. Chapter 2

It all begins on a cold winter's night, I know a bit dramatic but it works ok. Anyway Sarah and I arrived at the party we had walked over from the apartment we lived in. When we got there all of the people there were drinking, and I was offered drinks several times but I mostly stuck to drinking water as I didn't really fell like having my mom, have to deal with a drunk diabetic teenager, she already had to deal with me once when my dad got me drunk at 12: he gave me a few beers when he had a few friends over to watch some game. Anyway getting back to the story, it was getting late Sarah and one of our friends had both had a few drinks and somehow ended up talking me into driving our friend's car. It was icy out and we ended up having to avoid another car, well I was doing this I felt a pop in my left shoulder. I don't really remember much from there as I was in and out of consciousness. I remember being moved from a gurney to an exam table in one of the Trauma rooms at County General Hospital, as my Mom looked over at me all I heard was "oh my god it's Alex". She kept asking me to say something but I couldn't respond to her. At some point they ended up sedating me to fix my shoulder. I remember waking up and hearing my Mom talking to Tony about me I opened my eyes to look at her. Then I just felt intense pain and I had this feeling that I was being ripped from my body. I saw everyone come into the room and start working on me, I saw as they cut open my chest, to try and save me. I was scared, was I dead, what was going on? Would I ever see my Mom again.


	3. Chapter 3

I was now in some sort of hallway it was lit with an extremely bright white light, as a walked to the end I saw a set of gates with a man standing at them. The man looked at me and said "Alex Taggert your time is not up yet you need to return". I looked at him and said "how do I go back?" He then opened the gates and I tried to walk through them but he put his arm out to keep me back. Then another man dressed in white robes came out and said "Peter I have been sent to guide Alex home." He then walked over to me and said "My name is Alex also and I have been sent to guide you home and to show you why you must return"

He took me back to observing the action from the Trauma Room, he turned to me and said "See how many people care about you." As I was looking down I said "yeah, I know, I need to go back don't I?" My guardian Angel said "if you want I will stay with you as long as you need me. I will be with you as long as you are unconscious and I will always be with you,"

As he said that "I heard someone say we need to get him to the OR state" I was still watching this from above but the angel told me that everything would be fine as I had decided and the Father had granted my decision. Now I may not have always been the best catholic but my Mom had me baptized as one and raised me with good catholic values, so I kind of knew what he meant by the Father granting my request, I some how knew that it was God, just like I some how knew that the guy at the gates was St. Peter.

As the rolled the gurney into the OR I saw the team of Doctors getting ready to save my life. I saw as the cut my chest open, and hook me up to the Heart and Lung machine while they started to fix my aorta. I didn't really know how much time had passed; all I did know was that eventually they finished the surgery and took me off of by – pass and I watched as my heart started to beat again. I suddenly felt like I wanted to yell out "yes I'm alive again!"

The angel briefly took me to the waiting room where Doctor Dubenko gave my Mom the good news, he then told her that a team from orthopedics had begun work on my shoulder and as soon as that was done I was going to be moved to ICU. At this point I took a little time for my body to heal from everything that it had been through.

About a week after the accident I started breathing on my own and squeezing my Moms hand on commanded. I sated to regain more and more consciousness every day. I started trying to fight with the ventilator and Doctor Dubenko order me to be sedated; I just wanted to scream why at this point. A couple of days later they eased off of the sedation and tried to take the tube out but I was too agitated for them to take it out. My Mom begged for him to just let me calm down a little bit before they took the tube out. Later that day my Mom successfully talked Dr. Dubenko into taking the tube out by slowly taking me off of the sedation and having a distraction for me to watch, the Blackhawk's game from the night before which strangely has always been my favorite hockey team no mater where in the US we were, and I wasn't even born in Chicago. Any way my Mom ended up taking the tube out which actually made me feel less scared about it too. I still remember the first words out of my mouth "Have I missed Christmas?"

Later on after Doctor Dubenko had left my Mom asked me I f I wanted anything I said "yeah Ice cram", my Mom was like "Alex you do remember that you are a Diabetic right?" I responded "Yeah Mom, but can't I have some to soothe my thought from the tube?" My Mom just smiled at me ad said "Let me guess your favorite right?" I just nodded as my thought still hurt a little bit.

A little while later Tony came in to say Hi and show me the card that Sarah had brought well I was sleeping. He tried to apologize for everything and I just said to him "Don't worry you were just trying to be cool" He seamed a little annoyed by that, just then my Mom walked in to say she was off to buy me some Ice Cream and Tony was like "wow that's so cool Ice Cream for dinner, et me guess Rocky Road?" I thought about that well my Mom corrected him on my favorite, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, I do kind of like Rocky Road too, but as I so rarely get to eat Ice Cream I wanted something that would be soft on my thought right now. Something also seamed to be up between my Mom and Tony and I wasn't really sure what it was quite yet. Maybe it had to do with Tony trying to be a 'Cool Parent" to both me and Sarah, well my Mom was trying to be the strict one.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ER and any of the Characters that were created for the show. Most of this chapter will be based on things I will be making up about Alex and Sam, and there journey that eventually brought them to Chicago.

I want to take a little time out from writing about the events of last year and I want to tell you a little more about me like where I was born where I've lived etc.

I was born on June 21st 1992 in Albuquerque, New Mexico, not that my Mom was from there it's just that's were she was when I was born. You see I was the product of a one night stand that most would consider rape. As I mentioned before my Mom was 15 when I was born, that sometimes leads to odd "when I was your age conversations", anyway getting back to the story my Dad (if you really want to call him that) was about 20 at the time, my Mom's parents really disapproved of my Mom dating him and they really objected to my Mom wanting to keep me, so she ended up running away.

In the beginning we didn't really have much, just each other and as the Bon Jovi song goes we were living on a Prayer. Because we didn't have much there are very few pictures of me growing up. There were a couple of times where my Mom bought a disposable Camera to take pictures of me. Yes she took picture of me as a baby and yes there are is one or two of those embarrassing photos of me completely naked with nothing but a towel or just lying on my blanket, why do mothers think they are cute? I know my Mom used to send them to her Parents maybe to make the feel sorry for her and want to take us in.

When I was 4 I started Kindergarten in San Antonia, Taxes, as my Mom had enrolled into a nursing school there were she could take classes in the afternoon well I was at school. The next year she switched to Mornings as I went into Senior Kindergarten. When I graduated into Grade 1 I remember my Mom being really proud of me. Since I was going to school all Day she was able to attend class all day now. It took her three years to earn a two year nursing certificate, but she did it at the same time some how have to support and look after a child.

Somehow by this time Steve found us and my Mom decided to leave again. We left soon after my 7th birthday and headed to a new sate, this time Denver, Colorado. We spent the next couple of years there. It was well we were there that I was diagnosed as a diabetic. That's a story that I always find myself reputing a lot either on various diabetic forums or to new friends I meet at school or on some team I've joined or some other group activity.

The story of my diagnosis, yeah I know a little lame but hey this is my story I can be lame if I want to. It was September 12, 2000, I had been felling ok for about the last week or so. My Mom noticed I was drinking a lot and peeing a lot, at first she just put it off and didn't think it was serious. The on the day I mentioned above instead of dropping me at school on her way to work she told me that she wanted to take me in to work with her to get a checkup from one of the doctors at the ER that she worked at, at the time I didn't have an actual pediatrician and there were many times during my life when this happened so my mom would usually take me into the hospital that she was working at to see a doctor if I was sick or needed a physical for a new school I was attending. Anyway she brought me in that morning and stayed with me the whole time. She told the doctor about the symptoms that I had and he decided to get a blood test, to this day I have always hated having blood taken from me for a test of any kind, yet when I have to prick myself like 4 or 5 times a day to check my blood sugar I don't really care. Oh yeah maybe I should say I hate getting needles from people who don't know what they are doing this one time I was in Junior high school and everyone had to get a shot for something I don't really remember what it was for (measles or something like that) anyway the person doing it really had no clue what they were doing, first she jabbed me in a really random spot on my arm and then started to painfully move the needle around in my arm before injecting me when she pulled it out she somehow managed to draw some blood into the needle when I told her that she just threw it into the sharps container with the other one. I jokingly said to her I can give myself a shot less painful then that one, her comment to me is what are you some wise ass diabetic kid. Anyway back to the diagnosis story the doctor comes into the exam room that my Mom and I are in and says that the results aren't very good, my Mom's worst fears had come true her son was a type 1 diabetic. That meant I was now facing having to take shots for the rest of my life and constantly checking my blood sugar. I was admitted to the hospital that afternoon, I stared feeling better after my first Insulin treatment and then I had my first meeting with my Diabetes team (I'm know on my 3rd since moving from there) from them I and my Mom I learned how to give myself shots, how to take my blood sugar and how t count the number of carbs I eat thorough out the day.

When I was 9 we had to move as Steve found us again, this time we moved back to Albuquerque. I didn't really remember it much the first time we there as I was really young when we left. About a year later we stated heading north, again because of Steve, this time we ended up in somewhere in Iowa. I don't really remember much about are time there because we were there really briefly. Then we moved to Milwaukee, Wisconsin. We stayed there for about 2 years before we moved to Chicago which strangely even though I wasn't born here as become some much more like home then anywhere else. Like I said from the time I was able to understand Hockey I was always a Chicago Blackhawk's fan, maybe I was destined to live here.

Since moving here life has thrown me some curves and fate had reared its ugly head once or twice. My Mom's first day at County was interesting as I ended up spending time with one of the doctors who let me get all kinds of sugar and play video games. You would think he would know better then to give a diabetic sugar right, but that's were I can actually be blamed for that as I really didn't like wearing my medic alert jewelry. Now I wear one that found online that is really comfortable and doesn't look like a medic alert bracelet until you look at it.

I think I've covered all the stupid stuff I've done since moving to Chicago so I won't bore you with all of those details.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now two days since I had woken up and been taken off the vent and I was starting to feel a lot better. Mom was still mad at Tony and I kind of knew why but I think she was being a little unfair to him. Every time I tried to talk to Mom about anything to do with the accident she would change the subject. Finally I just got so pissed at her and said "you seam to think that Tony is the only one at fault for this." She looked at me the same way she did when I told her that I saw her kill Steve. I then said to her "there's something that you need to know about me that night", she gave me a look that I should continue talking so I continued, "Mom my blood sugar was low when I got into the car, I didn't have anything to test it with, but I just felt a little weak and as I was driving I noticed that my reaction time was a little slow. I panicked when the car started to skid and turned the wheel to fast which popped my shoulder out. After that I don't remember what happened." She tried to talk to me again and say something but I interrupted her again and said "Mom you should have made them test my blood sugar when my blood alcohol came back negative."

My Mom looked at me with tears in her eyes, she reached down to me a pulled me into her arms crying on my shoulder and said "Alex I so sorry I was so worried about you that night that I didn't even think about it, I guess that would explain why you were so lethargic that night in the ER." I then said to her "When can we go home?" She looked at me and said "When you're well enough to be discharged were going to go to Chuny's for a little while Ok" I looked at her again this time I had tears in my eyes and I said "No I want to go home!" Mom just looked at me and said "Alex it's not working out us being there."

I looked her in the eye and said something I knew would hurt her but I had to say it as it was something I had been thinking of saying to her for a while. I took a deep breath and said to her "so you're going to run a way from your problems again?" She was shocked by that and slapped me hard across the face, I hadn't expected that, I stared to cry more tears and said to her "you hit me why?" She quickly apologized to me saying "oh god I'm so sorry I hit you Alex, I'm just so mad at you for saying that to me"

She backed away from me and as she was about to leave the room, I turned to look at her and said "So your going to runaway from me now, just like your running away from Tony. Just like how you ran away from Luka and from Steve? Just like how when I need your help after you killed dad, you put me in an institution and ran away from me just as you run away from every problem?"

She turned around and said "Alex don't say stuff like that I could never run away from you. Yes I ran away from Luka, because he wanted to have a family and I wasn't ready for that, and as far as Steve goes you now why we had get away from him. But Alex I could never run away from you."

She came back and gave me a hug and took a Kleenex from the box and said "her let me dry your eyes." I said to her then "can I talk to Tony about something?"

She responded to me with "sure I can get him to come and vast you when he has a chance to. Can I tell him what you want to talk to him about?" I just shook my head no and said "I feel a little tired right now can you turn the light off for me?" She reached over my head and turned the light out, as I was closing my eyes she kissed me on the forehead and tucked me in and said "have a good rest Alex."

It was a few hours later and I had woken up from my nap I saw Tony coming over to my room, he knocked on the door and I told him he could come in. He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of and said "your Mom said that you wanted to see me?" I said "yeah I want to talk to you about you and my Mom." Tony looked like he was about to leave when I said " I know that your trying to be a cool Dad for Sarah and your trying to play that role with me too, but I think I kind of agree with my Mom on this one." He got up and was about to leave when I said "Tony wait I still want to talk with you some more" He then looked at me and said "look I've heard this already from your Mom I don't need to hear it from her 16 year old son."

I aid back to him "all I want to say is that my Mom was just trying to look after her most precious possession, and weather I like it or not I understand why she was being overprotective of me that night and why she got pissed at you about it too". He turned back to look at me and sat down on the bed and said "alright you've got 5 minutes". I looked at him and said "It's hard for my Mom to sometimes except that someone else can be in charge of me, because for all my life about half of hers it's only been us. There were times when we only had each other and nothing else but a hope and a prayer that maybe some day the clouds would part and there would be a silver lying underneath. Most of this is my fault and I only just told my Mom about it. She wasn't happy about it, I think she would rather have you be at fault then have me be more at fault."

He was about to says something when I sad to him "my blood sugar was low when I got in the car, I was almost as good as drunk behind the wheel, and know one not even my own mother thought to check that well I was lying in the trauma room dying."

Tony the said to me "I still don't know what your Mom's plans are and I don't think that she knows now ether but I want to tell you are welcome to come back with Sarah and me as long as the two of you want." He then got up and left the room.

A few more days passed I started doing physiotherapy for my shoulder and to get me walking again. They also did a stress test on me, for this they hooked me up EKG machine and had me run on treadmill that they gradually changed the angle on a the speed on when I started getting tired they lowered it back to level and slowed it to a walking speed. The nurse doing the test on me said I did really well for my first one, I lasted about 30 minutes. She said I should be able to get up to being on it for about 90 minuses by the time I leave the hospital.

As the days passed I started to feel stronger, one day well my Mom was sitting with me in my room I said to her "I have to go to the bathroom", I still had a catheter in at this point so my Mom tried to remind me of that but I said to her "No I want to get out of bed and go to the bathroom". She looked at me and said "you want me to take the tube out don't you?" "I just said "yeah I want to pee normally" My mom told me she would be right back with a nurse to help her do it. Just as she came in Doctor Dubenko walked in to check on me and my Mom said to him "he wants the catheter out". He looked at me and he looked at my chart picked up the bag and said 'Sure we can do that right now," he the looked at me and said "do you want me to do it or do you want your Mom to do it" I just asked if my Mom could do it. He said definitely and I watched as my Mom did it as discreetly as possible without exposing my private parts. Then my Mom helped me up and walked with me to the bathroom so I could relive myself.

When I came back to my room I saw Sarah there with some friends from school, I asked my Mom if it was ok to visit with them for a little bit. She said sure and as she helped me back into the bed she asked me if I needed anything. I motioned for her to lean over closer to me and I said "yeah can you bring me some of my boxers and if I can wear them a pair of pajamas?" She told me she would look into it and said she will be back in a little bit.

For about the next two hours I spent time catching up with my fiends as well as signing Sarah's cast as this was the first time that I had seen her since the accident, every other time she came to see me I was still sleeping.

It was fun just talking to Max who I bonded with right away the first lunch that we had sat together for when I had sated school again, I saw him testing his blood sugar and mentioned I was diabetic too, he told me he was type 2 and I just jokingly said "I which I was type 2". His response was "let me guess your Type 1 right?" I was like "yup and it sucks sometimes." I said this to him as I was pulling out my syringe and measuring out my insulin that I needed to take before I had my lunch. Also that day I met someone else who was a diabetic, he's type 1 too and we (my friends and I) refer to him as Little Alex as he's almost exactly like me, named Alex too, the only thing that was different about him was that he's a dwarf he stands at about 4' 5". My other friends Jason and Austin were there too.

Just as visiting hours were about to end my Mom came in with a bag of stuff for me and she asked my friends to leave as visiting hours for none family members were over for the day. So my friends left but not after leaving me a couple of assignments form some of my teachers. They all contained get well notes and said that as long as I handed them in when I returned to school I should do well in their class. Once they had left my Mom opened up my back pack and sad she had brought me a couple of pairs of boxers, some t shirts, a hoodie, a pair of sweet paints an s well as my Pajama bottoms. She also told me that it was Ok to get dressed if I wanted to. She helped me take a shower and get changed into my PJ's and a t-shirt as I still had an IV in my arm. The nurse came into give me my meds for the night and to check on me and said "you look a little more comfortable now."

More time had passed and it was now Christmas Eve my Mom came into my room early and woke me up. She helped me shower after I had breakfast and then she told me that we were going home. When I asked her where we were going she said that it would be a surprise. After I had been cleared by the Doctors and said goodbye to the nurses on the floor and oh yeah had my last IV tube out I headed out with my Mom. We made a quick stop at the pharmacy to pick up some of my Diabetes meds and syringes as well as a prescription for Tylenol 3's. We then headed to the car my mom still wouldn't tell me where were going.

I realized where we were going when we pulled up to a building, my mom opened the front door and told me to go inside well she parked the car. I walked up to and apartment and knocked on the door as I heard voices on the other side and I didn't have a key with me.


	6. Chapter 6

As I knocked on the door I heard Tony's voice say "Sarah can you see who's at the door". I smiled to myself as I put my hand over the peephole so she would have to open the door. She opened the door and saw me standing there and just said "Alex?" Then she turned around and yelled "Tony its Alex!" Tony then came over and said "what are you doing here picking up your stuff." I just said "nope Moms just parking the car then she's coming up with the stuff I left in the car."

Tony had a big smile on his face and said "so your Mom's forgiven me then" I just shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't know, when we left the hospital I didn't knew where we were gong until we got here." Just then my Mom walked in with my backpack and the bag from the pharmacy as well as the bag with my clothes from the night of the accident. Tony looked at her and she said "I came here to give Alex somewhere comfortable to stay for now. If things don't work out before the New Year we'll lave then." Tony smiled and said "I figured that you might comeback when you didn't come for any of yours or Alex's stuff."

Tony then offered for us to join him and Sarah for lunch, after that Sarah's grandparents called and Tony ended up inviting them over for Christmas because my Mom didn't really want to travel very far with me right now. I stared to feel a little sleepy at this point and went into my room to have a nap. After I had lay down on top of the covers my Mom came in to check on me, she saw me sleeping on my chest with no shirt on and only my boxers so she ended up pulling the sheets and blankets around me and tucked me in, I mumbled thanks to her. I then heard her say to Tony that she was going out for a bit and for him to keep an eye on me.

A little while later I had rolled over onto my back via my left shoulder, the same one that I had injured a couple of weeks ago so it was still a little tender. I was moaning a little bit well I tried to get comfortable again. I thought abut getting up to get something for the pain, but I was nice and warm in my bed and just decided to try and suck it up. Just then Tony walked into the room and asked me if I was ok. I decided to tell him about my shoulder. The first he did was come over and examine my shoulder; he said it wasn't dislocated again so that was good. He then asked me if I wanted some pain killers and I said "yeah sure", then he asked Sarah to bring the stuff from the pharmacy. He pulled out the Tylenol 3 and asked Sarah to get me some water. When she came back with it he helped me sit up and he gave me one of the pills and the glass, as soon as I had taken it I started to fell better and sleepy again so I lay back down with Tony's help and he covered me up again so I would stay warm.

A little while later I heard my mom talking to Tony saying that she had spent too much on me. I also heard Tony laugh and then he told her about me waking up in pain and giving me the Tylenol 3. She then came into the room to check on me, she saw I was awake and asked me how I was felling, I told her I was hungry and she asked me if I wanted to get dressed and come sit in the living room for a little bit before dinner. I ended up pulling on a t shirt and a pair of track paints. I grabbed my pillow from my bed on my way to the living room and I sat down on the coach with my pillow be hind my back. My mom looked over at me and asked if I was comfy. I said "yeah I feel better now that I'm not in the hospital anymore." My mom, Sarah and Tony smiled at me saying to me all at the same time that they thought it was great too. My mom and Tony starts getting dinner ready well Sarah and I just sat on the coach watching TV and talking to each other catching up on things at school with my friends. After dinner I went back to bed, but before I did I took a Tylenol 3, just incase I rolled on to my hurt shoulder. As I drifted off to sleep I heard the others say that they'll wait till I'm awake to open presents.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, one of my favorite breakfasts when my mom lets me have it. I got up from bed and looked around for my diabetes stuff but I figured that mom had it in the kitchen as I couldn't find anything in my room. I ended up pulling on the same t shirt and track paints as I had worn the night before. I walked out of my room and after a quick pit stop at the bathroom I headed to the kitchen. My mom saw me and gave me a big hug and said "Merry Christmas Alex", I hugged her back and said "Merry Christmas, I'm sorry I couldn't get you a gift this year." My Mom just looked me in the eyes and said "You being alive and standing in front of me is good enough, now go sit down, test your blood sugar and take your insulin I've got it all ready for you." I smiled and said "thanks mom". After I had taken my shots and tested my blood sugar my mom put a stack of pancakes in front of me then she picked up the syrup off the table and pored some on to my pancakes I looked at her and said "Mom you know I'm a diabetic right?" She laughed and said "it's a special treat ok, don't get used to it." I laughed at that, and so did everyone else. After breakfast we went to the living room to open gifts. My Mom had gotten me a 160 GB Playstaion 3 and Grand teresmo 5 as well as a second controller so Sarah could play with. I said to her "you could have just got me the 80 gig version you know?" She said to me "I wanted to but they were all sold out yesterday when I went out to buy it." Tony then said that he and Sarah will get me something in the next few days as they had no clue we were coming to stay with them. I also told them and my mom that as soon as I was strong enough to go out I was going to get them something too. Later that day after we had lunch and I had a little snooze, Sarah's grandparents came over with the everything for Christmas dinner they even had a gift for me a new watch with a really cool leather band, about a month later I found an online store that sold medic alert bracelets that matched my watch so I asked my mom to order me one and I actually do wear it unlike my other one. It was an amazing day it was the first Christmas that I had spent with anyone other then my Mom and it felt right somehow, it's hard to explain but even though we weren't related it felt like we were family.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed and on Monday the 29th of December, Mom took me out to get everyone gifts for Christmas. For Sarah I got a CD that she wanted, for Tony I got him a book that I thought he might enjoy, and for mom I got her a gift basket from the body shop. Well we were out I also picked up a bunch of thank you cards, my mom asked me what they were for and I told her I wanted to give them to the people who helped save my life. She smiled at me and said that she would help me with the list of names. Since I had to go into the hospital the next day to get a check up from my doctors I decided I wanted to give them then. Oh yeah I forgot to say what Tony and Sarah gave me, from Tony I got the James Bond game for PS3 and Sarah gave me a gift card for American Eagle Outfitters.

The next day I went to the hospital with my mom and since she was going to be working that afternoon an Tony was in all day as well she made Sarah come along too, making her promise to take me home afterwords and to make sure that I was OK. She also made her promise to call as soon as we got home and to call her if anything happened to me.

When we came into the ER everyone of the nurses instead on giving me a hug and they all told me that I didn't have to give them anything to thank them, but they accepted the cards anyway. Doctor Dubenko and my cardiologist as well as my physiotherapist all said I was doing very well and thanked me very much for the cards. Then it was time to head for home with Sarah on the way I perused her to stop at the mall so I could use my gift card and we could grab some lunch. Well we were there my Mom called me and she seamed a little mad at me at first that I wasn't at home yet. I told her that I was fine and that Sarah and I would be home soon. As soon as we got in the phone rang, it was my mom and she was relived that I was at home safe. I guess it cool that my mom worries about me still but there are times when I wish that she would take a page from Tony's book and chill out a little.

As New Years stared to draw closer Sarah and I got invited to a friend's party I said that I wasn't up to it and Tony actually said that Sarah couldn't go. She protested a little about it until he said that he didn't want her to end up like me or worse. She was still annoyed by it but we actually ended up having a great New Years at home just the two of us my Mom and Tony where both working that night. I remember calling my Mom just after midnight at first she thought that something was wrong but then when I told her I was just calling to wish her a happy new year before heading to bed.

New years had passed and Sarah and I started school again. Mom and Tony actually stated dating again. Like I said a Christmas to myself we were a family, sure there were times that we truly were the Brady bunch from hell but what do you expect when you blend a family of two 16 year olds one that was adopted by her mom's live in boyfriend and the other that was raised by someone that was their age when she had one of them.

School was tough at first some people ignored me and I heard people whisper things about me, which I new weren't true. Some of the things said where that I had driven into the poll on purpose or that I had killed the girl who owned the car on purpose. Sure it made me feel kind of mad, but after they found out more of the truth things settled down.

As the year passed my mom and Tony decided that the apartment that we were in was getting two small for the four of us. Bathroom time was getting to be a nightmare with two teens (Me and Sarah) and two women (my Mom and Sarah) in the house. By April we had moved into a new house. Sarah and I share a room in the basement of it; most of the room is divided by the closet and bookshelves down the middle of the room. We also share a somewhat odd bathroom down there two. It has two sinks a spate shower, bathtub and the oddest feature but one of my favorites is a urinal. I remember the day we moved in Sarah pointed it out to me and actually asked me if I knew what it was and I replied to her "yeah it's a urinal it's for guys to piss standing up". When my mom saw it she was like that is so disgusting we should get rid of it and I actually talked her out of it by saying it would cost a lot to heir a plumber to take it out plus I told he that it would use less water then a toilet. I also told her I would take responsibility for making sure it was clean. I searched the internet for somewhere I could get urinal pucks. All of our female friends that come over are grossed out about it a first but all of our guys friends love it. Oh yeah and the whole changing in front of each other thing, we both feel like we are more like brother and sister, mostly we just see each other in our underwear, except for the one time I was taking a shower and Sarah walked into use the bathroom. It's hard to say who was more embarrassed by it me or her, since then we hang a do not disturb sign up if one of us is in the shower.

As the year went on and we had settled into our new home and the school year was drawing to an end, we stared t make plans for the summer. Mom and Tony stared planning for is to go away in August as that was the only time they could both arrange time off for the two of them.

Then on the last day of school June 12th I woke up with some pain in my abdomen, it wasn't too bad, and since it was mainly a day to sign year books, get our marks and say goodbye to our friends and teacher until September, I decided to suck it up. After lunch which I didn't eat much of, actually I ended up having only French fires and a coke, I now not the best thing for a diabetic right. When we left school I wasn't feeling any better in fact I was felling worse. Sarah persuaded me to go to the hospital, now we could have just called my mom or Tony heck we could have even called the admit desk or 911 on one of our cell phones but niter of us thought of that. We went to the main penitent entrance for the emergency room of county general hospital, and I went up to the admit desk and saw a nurse there that I had never seen before and asked her of I could go in to see Samantha Taggert, she said that she couldn't let me in unless I filled in the proper forms and that she had no idea who I was talking about. I tried begging her to just ask someone else there to tell them that Alex was there, she just handed me the form and said to fill in as much as I could. I was in too much pain at this to continue arguing with her so we sat down and Sarah filled in the form for me, with as much info as I could give her. After we had finished filling in the form she took it to the desk for me, when she came back she said that she need the bathroom. Before she came back I was called to an exam room by an intern that I didn't recognize. I don't think he really knew who I was either, because if he did he would have got my mom right away. After doing a brief physical and taking my history he left to get a nurse to do some blood work in me and to start an IV. I heard him describing my symptoms to an nurse, before I heard her speak I heard Sarah talking to Tony and my mom saying that she had left me in triage and couldn't find me. Then I heard my mom ask the intern for the name of the 16 year old with abdominal pain. He said that his name was Alex Taggert, then I heard my mom say "oh god not again". Then she came in with Tony, the intern and Sarah she imminently came over to me and asked me how I was feeling I told her fine other then a lot of pain in my belly. Tony stared feeling my belly and asked me where it hurt, I told him it hurts somewhere on my lower right side. After he touched me there and I said that it really hurt he said "it looks like it may be your appendix kido", then he said to the intern to page surgery for a consult and to get a portable ultra sound. Meanwhile my mom helped me take my shirt off and put on a hospital gown, after I had taken my shorts off she started a couple of IV's and took some blood to send to the lab. Oh yeah the IVs she hooked me up to were some saline to help re-hydrate me and some morphine for the pain. Then the intern then returned with the ultra sound machine, also the surgeon on call had come down at the same time too. Lucky for me it was Dr. Dubenko. He looked at me and then at the ultra sound and said "it looks like his appendix has ruptured; I want to get him upstairs right away." After my mom had signed the paperwork I was taken upstairs, well we were on the elevator Dr. Dubenko asked my mom if she wanted to be in the OR well he took out my appendix, as she was an anesthesia nurse as well as working in the ER. She looked at me and asked me if I wanted her to be there for the operation and I said yes. I then asked if I would wake up with a tube in my mouth. Dr Dubenko said I shouldn't. I would probably just have as mask or a tube lying beside me. Once we got up to the OR a team of nurses took me in well my mom and Dr. Dubenko scrubbed in. My mom came in just as the other nurses wanted to take my boxers off and I asked her if she could take them off. After I was hooked up to the monitors and my belly had been prepped the anesthesia who my mom would be assisting put a mask over my mouth and nose and my mom told me she was going to give me an injection in my IV tube that would make me sleepy. After that I don't remember much until waking up and hearing my mom's voice saying "come on wake up for me buddy, open your eyes Alex the operation is over". I kind of grumbled to her saying that I didn't want to go to school. Then she said "don't worry about that buddy, schools out for the summer". Then it clicked in my brain oh yeah today was the last day of school, and then I opened my eyes and my mom smiled at me and said "your surgery went fine Alex, but you appendix was badly perforated so your on some antibiotic as well as the morphine and your also getting some Insulin and saline ok." I just nodded as my thought hurt a little from the tube that was in it during my surgery. My mom asked me if I wanted some ice chips and I nodded. She pored some into a cup and helped me sit up well she gave them to me. The cold ice felt good on my sore thought. A little while later I was moved to the room I would be staying in for about a week. Tony and Sarah came by to see me. Well she was there Sarah told me about how she had gone back to triage after using the bathroom and couldn't find me. She said that she saw Tony and asked him if she knew where I was and just as she was telling him about me the intern who had treated me in the ER came over with my mom.

I stayed in the hospital for just over a week, I actually got out on my birthday, when I was discharged I was really glad to be out and as my mom wheeled me to the car I joked with her at least I didn't have to be in the ICU this time. She didn't find it that funny but she did laugh at it, as I laughed I felt a little pain in my belly. My mom asked me if I was OK and I told her of my little bit of pain, she told me that it was normal after having abdominal surgery. After she had helped me into the car she drove me home. When we got there Sarah was the only one there as Tony had to work late that night. She (my mom) asked me where I wanted to be when we got in the front door. I asked her if I could sit on the couch and watch TV for a little bit. After she helped me to the couch Sarah came up form the basement with one of the pillows off of my bed and helped me put it behind me so I could be conferable. My mom made me eat dinner that night of chicken noodle soup with some crackers. A little while later Tony came home and said that I was looking a lot better then when I had come into the ER about a week ago. I said thanks to him and said I was tired. Once I was in bed mom came down to tuck me in and to say good night. It was about another week till I was felling 100% again and even then my abs still hurt a little bit when I moved but I was eating normal food again and I didn't have to have a bandage on my would anymore, also mom or Tony didn't have to pack it with gauze when they changed it.

Oh yeah since my birthday occurred well I was in the hospital we put off celebrating it until I was feeling better. I ended up having a few friends over from school for dinner and movie.

So now I've managed to add another scar to my total. I guess I should tell you about them and how I got them.

My first one is from when I was 4 and had surgery for undecided testicle on both sides, which means that when I was born my testes didn't come down properly into my scrotum. I don't really remember much about the surgery as I was really young and wasn't told a lot about it as my mom and the doctors didn't want to scare me. I remember going into the hospital on the morning of the operation having to change into a hospital gown, being weighed, and measured, having my blood pressure taken and all of the other things they do before surgery. After that I was taken to a room with my mom where they gave me some medicine to help me relax. A few minutes later when I was getting sleepy they had my mom give me a hug before they brought me into the OR, I remember them rolling me into the OR and putting me on the table, a doctor put a mask on me and just told me to take deep breaths. Like I said before I don't really remember much about the surgery but I do remember waking up after it, I remember being woken up buy a nurse an crying for my mom, they tried to calm me down but I wouldn't until they brought in my mom.

My next scar was from when I was 11 and I hit my head skateboarding, it's somewhere on the back of my head. I was at a skate park with some friends and I ended up falling hitting my head and breaking my right ankle, luckily I didn't need to have surgery for that. This was my first trip to the hospital in the back of an ambulance, when I arrived at the ER mom was one of the nurses treating me, to say she wasn't pissed at me would be an underestimate. After I had gotten about 6 stitches in my head and had my ankle set and casted and oh yeah had a CAT scan of my head I found out that I would have to spend the night in the ICU sedated with a breathing tube because I had a fairly serious concussion. When they stared waking me up I was fighting the tube just like I did last year when they tried to take it out after the accident, you can tell I have never liked being tube before. One of the doctors made some suggestions about taking it slow with me and giving me a distraction, since it was the summer and the x games were on and I liked skateboarding they put that on the TV in the room that I was in. Thankfully I only had to stay in the hospital over night.

My next scar is from when I hit my head again about a month before we arrived in Chicago, I had to get like four stitches some where on my fore head, which by the way thanks to the great skills of the doctor in the ER I barley have a scar from it, it's pretty hard to find mostly because it's hidden by my hair really well. Oh yeah I ended up having a concussion again this time but it wasn't as serious as before I got to go home that night but my mom had to wake me up every couple of hours just in case.

And of course I have some scars from the night of the accident starting from the top and working my way down I have one from where one of the bones of my shoulder broke the skin, I also have one form the surgery to fix it: I ended up with a couple of metal plates and some screws in my shoulder from that, oh yeah and it still hurts me from time to time mostly when it's cold outside or if I have my arm stretched out for a long period of time or I carry weight on it for a while like when I'm playing guitar. I also have a scar from where they cut me open in the ER, where they put in the chest tube and also from the surgery to fix my aorta. Every time I see these scars I think about that night and say a prayer fro the family that lost their daughter that night and thank god for letting me live.


	8. Chapter 8

Boy I covered a lot in that last chapter but I think I forgot a few thing in there some where like I mentioned about my shoulder hurting when I play guitar. Some time well we were in Chicago Luka or my dad bought me one and I actually learned to play it. Eventually though I traded it into and got a somewhat beat-up Stratocaster, I've actually made it sound real cool now as I've changed some of the pickups, I now have a standard pickup in the center position, and double hummbacker in the neck position, also I have an EVH signature pickup from fender, on it and a Floyd Rose locking tremor arm and I play it with a few peddles that I have picked up too. Because of the amount of pickups on it I insulted a 4 way switch so I can use each one individually or all three together and much to my mothers announce I don't have a pick guard on it anymore one because I just haven't gotten around to cut one to fit and two it looks cooler this way. By the way my mom is scared that I will electrocute myself on the exposed wires. I can play almost any rock song from Bon Jovi to AC/DC and from Van Halen to Kiss, if I don't know the song and some one wants me to play it I can usually pick it up in about the first or second listen to it.

Your probably wonder how I can afford all this stuff well in February of 2009 I got a job working at a Starbucks, Sarah ended up joining me there a couple weeks later. I also ended up buying myself a laptop computer too; I got an HP which often annoys Sarah as she kept suggesting I should get a Mac book like hers. Sorry I'm a PC guy.

Also I don't think I said what I got for my birthday either, at some point in the last couple of years I got instated in photography, so I persuaded my mom to by me a really good digital camera. I got a Nikon D80 from her and Tony plus a donation by me of about half the cost. From Sarah I got a wide-angle lens. I later bought a battery pack and about 4 rechargeable batteries for it. It took me about a month to figure everything out about it and I'm pretty good with the manual focus now. In fact the only time I put it into automatic mode is if I hand it to someone else like mom, Tony or Sarah. Also from Sarah's grandparents I got a personalized Chicago Blackhawks jersey, it has Taggert and 92 on the back.

I also forgot to mention about having Jake in the house (he's the dog that some military buddy of Tony's asked him to look after until he could get a place to stay), it was actually kind of cool having a puppy in the house an there were times when I was lying on the couch and he would just snuggle up beside me, I really missed him a lot when we had to give him up in march. I think everyone else did to as in about our second week in our new house mom and Tony surprised us by brining home a golden lab puppy home one day, for some reason that none of us can recall we ended up calling him Frodo, we think it may have something to do with when we were tossing around names and I jokingly said Frodo and he (the dog) jumped right into my lap and started nuzzling me. He now sleeps at the end of my bed, and I take him for most of his walks.

Oh yeah I almost forgot a little incident that almost caused mom and I to leave Tony's, it was on the 29th of December Sarah and I got asked out by some friends. I wasn't felling up to it and I figured that she would stay with me as I was still not felling 100 percent, that and my mom wanted someone with me just incase I needed something. Anyway Sarah called Tony, who seamed to have forgotten about me and got permission to go out, I lied to her and said I would be fine. About half an hour after she left mom called to check on me and when she asked to talk to Sarah, I told her that she wasn't there. To say that mom wasn't pissed at her and Tony when I told her where she went would be an understatement , but some how I managed to calm her down by reassuring her that I was fine and then I got her to give me Tony's cell number so I could call him instead of my mom calling him. When he answered he was really sorry and that he thought I was going too. He told me to get Sarah on the phone right away, so I picked up my cell and called her. At first she was concerned about me until I told her that her dad was pissed at her. After Tony gave her a good talking to via speaker phone, one of our friends wanted to talk to me it was little Alex our dwarf friend. Eventually I ended up talking them into coming over to see me, Tony said it was ok and when I called my mom she said that it was ok as well. When they came in Sarah made me get up to answer the door, I was a little mad at her but when our friends came in I hid it although I was a little cold to her for a little bit, I made her refill my drink (juice by the way) a couple of times. We sat around watching TV and talking about school and what I should expect when coming back to school in January. By the way this incident is what lead Tony to not allowing Sarah to go out on New Years Eve.

On new years day I just about tortured Sarah and myself by making her watch the Blackhawks game from Wrigley field, the score was 6-4 for the Red Wings.

A little later on in January Tony took me to see the Blackhawks play a home game at the United Center, this was the first time I had ever been to a hockey game however it was the second time I had been to the United Center, my first time was a Bon Jovi (one of my mom and my's favorite bands/ singer) concert on the 26th of February 2008. Your probably wondering about that one now aren't you; you see it all goes back to the day my mom brought me home from the hospital in 1992. First off I was born a month premature and had to stay in the NICU, anyway on the day I was released from the hospital my mom heard the song Keep the faith by Bon Jovi playing on the radio and she gave me my middle names right there, my full name is Alex (it has never been Alexander by the way) Jon Bon Jovi Taggert, also since that day both of us have been a fan of Bon Jovi, we even share a couple of in jokes with songs with each other like fore example I rewrote a few lyrics from Livin on a Prayer and It's my Life to fit us and we also joke about Bad Medicine being about my mom and Steve's relationship and then there was the big one when I turned to mom during You Gave Love a Bad Name I turned to my mom and said "this one is your song for Steve", she laughed as she got my reference to her shooting Steve. Anyway back to the hockey game, it was on Wednesday January 14th 2009, Tony decided we should make a night of it and since mom had to work late and Sarah was going out with one of her girlfriends, so we planed to have dinner at the game, because of his I came prepared for anything by brining my backpack with a couple of syringes, a couple of vials of NPH, my sharps container and my blood sugar tester. This provided a little trouble with the people checking bags at the turnstiles thankfully Tony was with me and one the paramedics he used to work with happened to walk by and said that it was fine as the prescription on the bottles matched my name and that since I am a diabetic I was allowed to carry anything that I needed for my treatment. That obstacle over we headed to our seats after a quick stop at the concession stand for some food. We had a little bit of trouble with the guy next to us when he saw me inject myself, he thought I was doing drugs or something like that; lucky Tony was there to explain to him about me being a diabetic. We had a great time Tony even got me an ice cream bar, oh yeah and the game was great to as the Hawks beat the Rangers 4-1.

Let's see what other personal stuff can I or rather am I willing to tell you. Oh yeah I guess I should maybe tell you about how my birth certificate doesn't list Steve as my father, you see my mom left that part blank for two reasons: one she wasn't in contact with Steve at the time and two so that Steve would have a hard time proving that he was my dad. I know tower over my mom standing at about 6' 2" and I weigh about 160 pounds, it's mostly muscle as when we moved into the new house Tony bought some workout equipment an I started working out with him. I also took up running as well, I try and go for a run every morning as long as I'm felling up to it, my longest run to date was about 15 miles, both mom and Tony have suggested I should run a marathon, I don't think I am quite ready for that yet. Sometimes when I go for my run I take Frodo with me and yes I clean up after him when he does his business. I still skateboard in the warmer months and when it's not snowing out or to cold, and yes I always wear my helmet and knee and elbow pads, between having a mom who is an ER nurse and a Doctor who works in the ER in the house I want to avoid as many trips there as I can.

Up next will be the plans for our summer road trip and the actual trip itself.


	9. Chapter 9

I know I promised a story about our family trip and the planning of it but I decided to put it on hold for a little bit well I give you some more updates month by month leading up to it.

Let's see, I guess starting with January might be a good idea. As I said before Sarah and I watched the Hawks get there buts kicked by the wings on new years day. Also Tony and I saw a Hawks victory later in the year so I'll sip those events. The other big thing that happened was school starting again, it was fairly hard at first going back not just because I had missed a couple of weeks of school because I was in the hospital, it was more because of the rumors that started to fly around like, "hey that's Alex I hear he drove into that pole and killed that girl on purpose," and other crap lie that. It got to the Pont where I wanted to quit school or go to another one. Eventually one of my teachers (my math teacher to be exact) overheard one of the rumors in math class and said that he wanted to put an end to it right now he asked me if I wanted to come up to the front and talk about it. As I walked up to the front of the class I felt the eyes of everyone in the room on me and I heard a few whispers in the background. I stood there and waited for everyone to be silent and I told them every detail I could remember from the crash minus that fact that I had low blood sugar that night. After that I answered all of the questions I could and it really helped in two ways one it stopped the rumors going around the school and two it helped me feel better about the accident.

A couple of weeks into the school the gym department announced a ski/ snowboard trip fro the grade 11 and 12 class. As soon as I heard about it I started begging my mom to let me go. Even thou Tony said could go he wouldn't sign any of the forms for me and just said that I had to ask my mom. At first my mom really didn't want me to go she was worried as I had only been out of the hospital for a few weeks at that point and she didn't want to see me back in one again, I really don't blame her as I didn't really want to be back in one again either. She did give in when I convinced her and my friends swore that they would make sure I didn't do anything stupid or get hurt seriously. The night before the trip my mom helped me pack everything that I would need for the 4 days that I would be away, clothes, underwear, and all of my diabetic stuff: she made me take double of what I thought I would need for 4 days as she said I should be prepared for anything especial as I was going to be very active snowboarding during that time period. Also she made me promise to phone and or text message her at least every two hours during day light hours or anytime I wasn't sleeping. I also took along some of my Tylenol 3's and some regular Tylenol too just incase I needed them.

Everything was going fine until the second day of the trip it was after breakfast that day, I was goofing off a little bit when I fell backwards on to my left side, I felt a little pop in my shoulder and when I got up I took off my gloves and started feeling it with my hands, as I started rotating it I felt another pop and a lot of pain. My friends all came running as they heard me yell in pain. At first they thought I had torn my shoulder apart again, but when I told them it was fine they made me go back to our room and show them also they wanted me to call my mom and tell her what happened. When we got back to the room I took off my jacket, hoodie and the t-shirt I had on, some of my friends got their first look at my scars which didn't look as bad as they did a couple of weeks before when I had to get my stitches out. Anyway I had a little bit of swelling in my shoulder which Sarah insisted that I should ice right away. She grabbed from my bag one of the ice packs that my mom threw in at the last minute she also came over with a couple of Tylenol and some water for me, then she handed me my cell phone. Rather then call mom directly on her cell I decided to call home, Tony answered and said that my mom wasn't in but she should be home soon. I decided to ask his opinion on if I should be worried about my shoulder, he said that since it pooped back in right away it should be fine but he wanted me to speak to someone from orthopedics just in case. As he was looking for the number my mom walked in and I heard her talking to Tony about her day and the she asked him who was on the phone so he told her it was me. She asked me how I was, I thought about lying to her but I didn't I told her about my shoulder and that Tony said it should be ok but was getting me the number for orthopedics anyway. She ended up calling them on her cell and they said I should be fine as well. She also asked me what I was doing for my shoulder right now I told her that I was holding an ice pack on it right now and I took a Tylenol. She told me to phone her a little while later to give her an update on it. I was kind of glad that she didn't want me to come home right away. After resting for a little bit and having lunch I called her back to say I was feeling fine and was going to head out on the slopes again. I was really careful this time no more goofing off. That night it was hurting me a little bit so I took a Tylenol 3 before going to bed. The next day I was felling great and had no problems with my shoulder. When I got home my mom and Tony started examining it which really annoyed me, I silently thanked god that they didn't force me to get an x – ray of it.

As I said before in February I got a job at a Satrbucks, which is close to county general so a lot of the docs and nurses come into it now especially when I'm working there as I will try and give them a staff discount. Let's see not much else happened in February other then some discussions of moving into a bigger house with more bathroom space.

March came there was more talk about moving houses. My mom and Tony stated talking with a real estate agent and touring homes on their days off. Towards the end of the end of March they end up putting a down payment on a house.

At the beginning of April during Sarah and mine's spring break we ended up moving into the new house. Its one and a half stories with 2 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The main floor of the house has the living room, kitchen, and dinning room on it and a small bathroom with just a sink and toilet. The second floor has the master bedroom and the master bath on it. Then of course there is the basement with the utility room with the furnace, central vacuuming system, the washer and dryer. Also down there is mine and Sarah's room which I mentioned a little bit about in a previous chapter. On my side of the room I have my bed with a book shelf as the head board; on it is my alarm clock/ iPod charger (I like to wake up to different tunes every morning) I also have a few books like a old copy of Grey's anatomy ( I actually liked to read it when I was younger), a well worn copy of the complete Trilogy in five parts that is The Hitch Hikers Guide to the Galaxy, I also have copy of all of the Lord of the Rings books also well read, and the complete Harry Potter Series, plus I have a few books that I had to read in school on it too. I try to keep my side of the room clean but there are times when I have stuff piled on the floor (hey I'm a guy) which really annoys my mom and Sarah. I also have a mini fridge in my room that I keep some of my diabetes meds as well as some bottles of lemon lime Gatorade just incase I get into a low blood sugaur siituation at home alos I like to drink it well working out. I also have my amp for my guitar a small 50 watt marshal and my guitar. Also down stairs is the workout room with a weight machine, a treadmill and a stair climber/treadmill type of thing. Most of the time Sarah and I do our homework at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, at the dining room table or in the living room. Also in April as I mentioned before we got Frodo, Tony and mom rescued him from the pound.

In May Tony suggested we should maybe take a family vacation together and we started trying to figure out when we could take the time to do it and where we should go. Not much really happened with this until June.

In June Sarah and I finished high school for the year and I had my appendix out as I detailed in a previous chapter.

In July Tony and my mom announced that they were getting time off in the last couple of weeks of august so we started planning our trip.


End file.
